The present disclosure relates to television locks, and particularly to television locks for coupling a television to an anchor surface. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a television lock that is adapted to be coupled to televisions of various sizes and that is adapted to couple a television to an anchor surface at various different distances from the anchor surface.